


"When the Lamb Goes Silent, but Within One's Own Mind Can Still Hear the Screams of Them" [Podfic]

by GhostGurlGamer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Character Death, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Making Love, Margo is still the mother, Morgan is Hannibal and Will's son in some weird DNA way, Nigel is Hannibal's Half Brother, Pining Hannibal Lecter, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer
Summary: After the fall, events happen leading to Hannibal becoming separated from the man he loves with all his heart - Will Graham. And so he begins a journey like Dante did for the woman he fell for. Hannibal travels through the metaphorical inferno until he reaches his Beloved.Podfic for UnknownMusing





	"When the Lamb Goes Silent, but Within One's Own Mind Can Still Hear the Screams of Them" [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["When the Lamb Goes Silent, but Within One's Own Mind Can Still Hear the Screams of Them"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800625) by [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing). 



> Hello there, lovelies! Sorry I've been away. But you don't want to hear excuses. You just want the goods. This piece is by UnknownMusing. They have a very distinctive writing style which I hope I was able to capture to the best of my abilities. I am a touch out of practice after these few months. Updates will be sporadic as I have a HUGE backlog of works to go through, but hopefully nothing shall interfere.
> 
> I chose a 20th century composer for this work. I wanted the opening to reflect the rolling of the waves.
> 
> Opening Song: Maurice Ravel - Sonatine (III. Animé)  
> Closing Song: Maurice Ravel - Gaspard de la nuit (II. Le Gibet)

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1BxRvZW1nk1)


End file.
